


Please Don’t Leave Me

by zemole



Category: Bandom, Music RPF, Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 07:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18361310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemole/pseuds/zemole
Summary: Last phone calls.





	Please Don’t Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this a random lil thing in my wips folder, and I felt like it was fitting for today. *sighs*

My fingers played with the cord on the phone, twisting at it as I debated with myself on calling. I didn’t know what to say to Kurt at this point, only days ago did I think I’d lost him for good. I was so scared, next time it could be the real deal. 

Yeah next time...

There would always be a next time if he didn’t change.

I braved myself as I dialed the number, I could hear my heart pounding in my chest. 

I debated on hanging up, but when I heard his tired voice answer my will power went out the door. 

“Hello?” His gravely voice called out. 

I bit my lip, the sound of him still making me go weak, just as it did when we first spoke. 

“Hey, it’s Dave.” 

There was a pause, and I felt myself holding my breath, waiting for him to say anything. 

“Oh, hey man. What’s up?”

“I don’t want you to die!” I blurted out, unable to control myself. 

I knew I shouldn’t have said that, it would only anger him. 

Kurt was so angry anymore. The littlest things would tick him off. 

“You really scared everybody. You scared me.” I whispered into the speaker of the phone. 

I heard him take in a sharp breath.

“Kurt, I love you man. You’re like a brother to me.” 

It hurt me to say that, because he wasn’t like a brother to me. Because I didn’t think of Kurt in the way a brother would. Brothers didn’t dream about getting married, having children and growing old together.

No, Kurt was the love of my pathetic life. 

He always would be. 

Years could go by, and I could be happily married to whoever, two point five kids and the white picket fence, I’d still want him though.

It would always be him.

Because no one could ever hold a candle to him.

“Please don’t leave me.” I cried, tears slipped down my cheeks, and I sniffed. 

That was a promise he never would keep.


End file.
